


Life Is Not a Movie

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, F/M, Food, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky may still hold a tiny grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Not a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: spoilers for Season Seven Time for a wedding
> 
> Written for the prompt: Bingo Square: onions for allbingo  
> and Team Diet for spn_bigpretzel

Becky woke with the worst headache she ever had. She blamed the wine she never should have opened that second bottle.

She had spent the night watching one bad romantic comedies where everything works out in the end.

She really thought she was going to have that with Sam. Their marriage may have started off a little shaky, they could have made it work.

She somehow wound up internet shopping and found the perfect gift for Sam. A little something to remind him that she was still thinking about him.  
She hoped he enjoyed the box of [chocolate covered onions.](http://www.chocolatebymueller.com/images/onionfinal.jpg) .


End file.
